


tête-à-tête

by cyanspade



Series: liaison [1]
Category: Kissed By the Baddest Bidder, Voltage Inc - Fandom, Voltage Inc. - All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Awkwardness, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lust, Nude Photos, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanspade/pseuds/cyanspade
Summary: Eisuke can’t keep his eyes to himself, while she makes a mistake that’d seemingly jeopardize her. It doesn’t.





	tête-à-tête

* * *

“This is a pain,” Luke said, moping. “I came all the way here only to find out MC isn’t here yet.” 

“You do know that you’re required to be here for auction meetings, right?” Eisuke sipped his coffee, not even bothering to hide his displeasure at his own tasteless brew. 

“There’s no point in being here if I don’t get to see her magnificent collarbones today…”

“Aaand there he goes again,” Ota commented.

True enough, the penthouse wasn’t as lively as it ought to be with MC absent. Eisuke could feel his mood quickly dampening at the taste of coffee that wasn’t hers. He had half a mind to page her just to salvage his taste buds, but he had to restrain himself. She worked herself to the bone yesterday, and was feeling a bit guilty.

“Well, collarbones aside, MC really is cute, huh?” Baba added. 

Eisuke felt a stinging pain in his mouth, only to realize he bit his tongue at Baba’s statement. 

“Aw, come on, guys. Don’t look at me like that. Are you saying you all _seriously_ haven’t thought that at least once?”

The room grew a bit silent at the thief’s retort, and Eisuke found himself musing on it. Baba wasn’t wrong in the least. She was _very_ easy on the eyes, what with the way she smiled at him and carried herself around him. She wore the maid’s uniform almost every single day, but he wasn’t a fool not to see that she was hiding something special underneath all that. He’d be a blind idiot to think otherwise—not that he’d ever admit it out loud, though.

“I guess she has nice legs,” Mamoru said, taking another drag.

The thought of MC diligently cleaning the room, clad in her fitted, work-prescribed stockings conjured not-so-innocent images in Eisuke’s mind.

“Oh, so you’ve got a thing for legs now, Mamo?” Ota teased back.

“Shut up. You see ‘em just as much as I do.” 

_Her bending down, looking for something underneath a couch, her rear facing me—_

“Boss?”

Baba’s voice shook Eisuke from his definitely-not-work-related trance, and Eisuke had to hide his irritation, lest the others have an inkling of his definitely-not-work-related thoughts.

“You’re oddly quiet today,” Baba noted, the smile never leaving his face.

“Unlike some people, I have better things to think about.” _Says the man thinking about her bent over._

“Really, Eisuke? We all know you think she’s cute, so don’t bother hiding it,” Ota added smugly.

“Whatever.” _Like hell I’m telling you that._

Not long after, they heard a soft knock from the door, and sure enough, she had arrived for the day’s cleaning. The others stared at her as if they had seen a ghost, but she could only look back at them curiously.

_Talk about bad timing—_

“Uh, is there something going on?” she asked tentatively.

“Nothing you should concern yourself with, MC!” Baba chirped. “Don’t worry your pretty little mind about us.”

“Okay…” She didn’t look convinced, but she started cleaning anyway. 

Try as he might, Eisuke couldn’t keep his eyes off her even if he wanted to. Either Baba’s comment got to him, or he was starting to lose his wits.

Either way, he had to admit, there was one thing that bothered him about Baba’s comment. 

_She’s definitely more than just cute._

* * *

That night, Eisuke plopped down on his bed. It had been a long day full of meetings that seemed to drone on and on, and he wanted nothing more than to just sleep his troubles away. He unbuttoned the topmost buttons of his shirt before letting out a sigh.

_This bed’s way too big for just one person._

Not that he wanted a smaller bed, but lately, he was starting to feel _something_ every time he saw the cold, empty side of his bed. 

Without warning, the image of MC, immaculately sprawled on _his_ bed, dressed in nothing but _his_ shirt, appeared in his mind. A shiver went down his spine before he begrudgingly realized that he should _not_ be thinking those sorts of things about his _employee_ , of all people. _Ugh, Baba’s rubbing off on me._

His phone buzzed next to him, and he scowled at the sound. Whoever the hell wanted to disturb him at this ungodly hour was about to get a piece of his mind. He was about to send the interloper a scathing reply when he saw MC’s name on the screen. 

Strange. He couldn’t remember the last time she texted him for anything. Most of the time, their form of communication consisted of him paging her, or the occasional call from him. She never initiated contact, as far as he could recall. If he was being completely honest, it disheartened him.

Curious, he opened her message only to be met with a surprise.

“Holy shit. _Holy fucking shit._ ”

The “message” she had sent him wasn’t a work-related text or an innocent greeting. No, her message was the _farthest_ thing from innocent—it was a picture of her in front of her bathroom mirror, wearing nothing but lacy lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. 

He had to refresh the message twice just to make sure it really was her, and not some fantasy conjured by his overworked mind. No matter how much he re-opened it, all he could see was her, clad in a lacy black bikini set he never would’ve thought she’d dare to wear. Who knew that under her maid’s uniform and her quiet countenance was a stunning body and an even bolder spirit? Mamoru may have called her a kid all the time, but the cop was a blind fool as far as Eisuke was concerned.

The real stinger was the caption that came with the photo:

[ _Do I look good in this :)_ _?_ ]

_Good god, she’s going to be the death of me._

Why the hell would she send him this? It felt out-of-character for someone as shy as she was, but he couldn’t find himself disappointed at the situation. In fact, if he had to say, he was almost… _ecstatic,_ even. If this was her way coming on to him, then Eisuke wasn’t complaining anytime soon.

Nevertheless, he was still her boss. The rational side of him urged him to delete the photo and erase everything from his memory. 

_But, goddamn it, you’ve waited so long for an opportunity, and it looks like_ she _made the first move._

That was also true. God knows how many lonely nights he’d spend with only his right hand as company and images of her lost in the throes of pleasure. He’d die before saying it out loud, but nothing save for her _her_ seemed to excite him anymore. The company of other women did nothing to rouse his blood, but even her most mundane gesture sent him into a spiral of dwindling self-control. 

He stared at the photo one last time. Maybe this was his reward for months of sleeping alone. If there was a god out there, then damn, maybe he’d start praying if this was what faith got him.

Tomorrow, he’d confront her about it. For now, he desperately needed a cold—no— _freezing_ shower to relieve him of the uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

_I’m seriously going to lose my mind._

* * *

Impatient as he was, Eisuke couldn’t wait for the next day to come. He paged MC up to his office as soon as soon as he arrived that morning. If he was anxious or excited, he couldn’t tell at this point; all he wanted was to see MC as soon as possible. He even prepared some wine for them to hopefully get the message across.

He heard her knock on the door and beckoned her to come in. Eisuke schooled his most neutral expression while she looked adorably flustered, fiddling with the hem of her uniform.

“MC, you know why I called you in here, right?” he asked her, pouring some wine to appear casual.

She gulped before answering him.

“Is it because I accidentally sent you my nudes…?”

_…What?_

He froze and stopped pouring the moment he processed her words. 

“… _Accidentally_?” The words were ringing in his head as she nodded back at him. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow him up and erase this memory from existence. 

For a while, they both remained in painful silence. The awkwardness was so palpable that Eisuke wondered if she wanted to hide in a hole as much as he did. Her unabashed blush seemed to indicate it.

But wait a minute, he thought. If she sent him the picture by mistake, then that meant _someone else_ was meant to receive it. As far as he could remember, she wasn’t dating anyone at the moment. 

_Or was she?_ She could very well be dating one of the other auction managers right now and he would be none the wiser. __

He felt a pang of white-hot fury at the thought of one of them raking their eyes all over her, pressing their lips on her smooth skin, savoring the cries from her lips and—

“Mr. Ichinomiya,” she said, looking away from him. “Just…please forget this ever happened. It was a complete accident, and I swear this’ll never happen again—“

“Who did you mean to send it to?”

“ _E—excuse me?_ ”

“Just answer the question.” _For my peace of mind_.

She was still blushing, but she forced herself to speak anyway.

“…Look, I don’t know why _you_ have to know, but my friend gave me some lingerie as a birthday present, and she wanted me to send her a picture to show that it fit me. Your name just happened to be next to hers on my contact list, so…”

Eisuke inwardly let out a sigh of relief. If it had been some cretin, god knows what he would’ve done. 

“Sir, I really think you should just delete the photo and pretend this never happened.” 

True, he probably should. If he were a good boss and a polite gentleman, he’d delete the photo to save them both the potential trouble (not to mention awkwardness) in the future. Then they could both resume their lives as if nothing happened.

The only problem was he was neither of those things.

“How about this instead?” Eisuke suggested. “It’d be unfair to you if you were the only one in a compromising position. I’ll be sure to return the favor, then we’ll be even. Deal?”

“I really don’t understand…”

“You’ll see soon enough.” Eisuke took a long sip of his wine, easing his earlier tension. 

“By the way, you didn’t look half-bad.”

If she was blushing a while ago, then she was positively beet red now. 

“Oh, um, thank you…”

She left his office after giving a hurried bow, and Eisuke could only smirk at how his plan would come to fruition very soon.

* * *

That night, MC plopped on her own bed, dead tired from the day’s events. Today was absolutely _mortifying_ , to say the least. She really hadn’t meant to send him the godforsaken photo, and she thought she had sealed her doom the moment she realized she sent it to _Mr. Ichinomiya_ , of all people.

_God, I really thought I was gonna die back there._

But the look on his face when she told him it was an accident—it was the same look he’d always have whenever he drank someone else’s coffee. It was the look he had whenever he’d try to pet an animal, only to have it claw at him in retaliation. 

It was, dare she say it, _disappointment_.

 _Come on. Like he’d be disappointed by something like_ that _._

And yet, the look on his face when she told him the picture was meant for a friend—it was undeniably _relief_.

She didn’t know what to believe anymore, and there was a fluttering in her stomach she couldn’t shake off. It only grew worse when she remembered his earlier compliment.

_Get it together, MC! He’s your boss, for crying out loud._

Her phone buzzed, and she picked it up only to see that Mr. Ichinomiya sent her a text. 

After what happened, she could only feel apprehension at what was to come. Surely, he was going to fire her after today. God, now she needed to look for a new job, too. _Great_.

Shakily, her finger swiped the phone screen to open the message.

“…What is _this_?” 

The room suddenly became very warm, and all the blood rushed to her cheeks the moment the screen changed. 

It wasn’t a brief text, but rather, a picture of himself. He was standing in front of his own bathroom mirror wearing only his black boxer-briefs, giving her a delicious, unadulterated view of his lean, chiseled build. She had to gulp at the distinct V-line that ran down his hips and into… _that_ place.

There was a caption that came along with the photo, and MC had to blink twice to make sure she wasn’t seeing things: 

[ _Now we’re even. Belated happy birthday ;)_ ]

Facing him tomorrow was going to be one hell of a task. 


End file.
